


Закономерность

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Series: Задача поверить [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dream World, First adventure, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Language Barrier, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021, slightly AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Отстать от команды в городе, полном троллей — похоже на кошмар, но, увы, это реальность. Разговаривать с Лалли на мостках посреди болота — точно должно быть сном, вот только после нормального сна человек не будет с утра делать то, о чём вы там договорились. Или это тоже ему приснилось? Эмиль уже ни в чём не уверен.
Series: Задача поверить [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Закономерность

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Аксиома](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322826) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Helga_Mareritt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt). 



> Приквел к фику команды "Аксиома", разрешение автора получено.
> 
> Слегка АУ, растянутый таймлайн (ну, всё равно его где-то растягивать, чтобы 200 км до Оденсе не ехали три месяца)) — чуть больше интервалы между показанными в комиксе событиями до первого столкновения с призраками.

Лалли тихо, на грани слышимости, шипел, прижимая к его губам указательный палец, и Эмиль проглатывал очередной вопрос, готовый сорваться с языка. На самом деле, не то чтобы от вопросов мог быть какой-то толк.  
Что может быть хуже, чем оказаться отрезанным от команды и транспорта, застрять в городе, полном чудовищ? Застрять в городе, полном чудовищ, в компании человека, который не поймёт ни слова из сказанного тобой, и которого не понимаешь ты. И общение жестами вам в помощь.

(Хуже — только одному.)

А Лалли даже жестами не особо пытался объясниться, только шипел на него и, цепко ухватив за запястье, вёл за собой сквозь руины, которые заходящее солнце уже окрашивало в угрожающе-багровый цвет.  
Скоро ночь. Они совершенно не в безопасном месте, и Эмиль очень хотел бы узнать, есть ли хоть какие-то шансы...

Отчасти он сам виноват. Нет, не в том, что они нашумели в доме, под которым спал гигант — Сигрюн стоило почётче отдавать команды! Но в том, что не понимает ни слова. Мог ведь попросить Туури написать хоть маленький словарик. И выучить — хотя подозревал, что от попыток выговорить финские слова у него завяжется узлом язык. Но лучше плохое произношение, чем никакого. Он же как-то понимает Миккеля с его датским? Вот и Лалли бы его понял. И, может быть, ответил бы.

_Куда мы идём? Мы будем идти всю ночь? Ты с ума сошёл, я-то не разведчик, я так не смогу..._

Но он ничего не мог спросить: оставалось только идти вслед за Лалли, стараться не отставать — и ни о чём не думать.

Сгущались сумерки, всё труднее было разобрать, что под ногами; Эмиль уже пару раз запнулся обо что-то, что не заметил, и в эти мгновения, пожалуй, был рад, что не понимает, как его злым шепотом обзывает Лалли. А тому как будто и не нужен был свет, он шёл вперёд всё так же уверенно — словно, как кошка, видел в темноте. Не то чтобы Эмиль в это всерьёз верил, но, наверное, у ночных разведчиков есть свои способы ориентироваться? Дело привычки и всё такое.

Даже если бы он внимательнее изучал карту города (а если честно, он бросил на неё только беглый взгляд перед первой вылазкой) — сейчас безнадёжно потерялся бы. Эмиль представления не имел, в какую сторону они идут, сбился со счёта, сколько раз сворачивали, возвращались назад, обходили что-то невидимое ему, пробирались прямо сквозь здания с улицы на улицу. На самом деле, наверное, прошло не так уж много времени: зимой темнеет рано, — но казалось, что ужасно много, что они бесконечно пробираются по заснеженному мёртвому городу.

_Если бы мёртвому — но, к сожалению, у него были свои обитатели. И скоро они покажутся на улицах._

Стрелять нельзя, взрывать нельзя — не в темноте посреди города, это Эмиль понимал и без напоминаний. Что ему тогда остаётся, нож? Или, может, если поджечь что-нибудь, огонь отпугнёт троллей?

Занятый этими мыслями, он чуть не упустил то, что они, похоже, пришли. Руина, в которую они влезли, была скорее грудой рухнувших перекрытий и стен, чем зданием, — и вид этой груды в полумраке вызывал только одну мысль: «Ноги переломаю!». Но лезть наверх не пришлось. Внизу была узкая щель между бетонных плит, и именно к ней Лалли подталкивал его. И ладно, предположим, разведчику виднее, безопасно туда забираться или нет, но...

— Эй, я туда просто не пролезу. Я не такой тощий, как ты!

Несмотря на то, что он говорил еле слышным шёпотом, Лалли снова прижал палец к его губам и зашипел. А потом настойчивее подпихнул его к узкому лазу.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Эмиль. — Слишком узко.

Уж слово «нет»-то должно быть понятно? Он ещё показал, сведя ладони — «узко», потом — на свои плечи, надеясь, что хоть так до упрямца дойдёт.

Дошло, кажется, несколько не то, потому что, окинув его критическим взглядом, Лалли начал стаскивать с него куртку, тихо и сердито что-то втолковывая на финском.

Или как раз таки то. Эмиль ещё раз присмотрелся к лазу: тот всё-таки не был совсем безнадёжно узким, так что, может, без толстой куртки, немного убавив в объёме, он правда протиснется?

Он порвал водолазку и, кажется, оцарапал плечи, но смог пролезть внутрь — в тесное, тёмное... да это даже помещением было не назвать, просто нора между обломков бетонных плит, балок и перекрытий, где он, пытаясь сориентироваться, за пять секунд ударился плечом, головой, локтем и споткнулся.

— Ну и что теперь? — он уже сам готов был злобно шипеть, когда Лалли проскользнул внутрь — без всяких затруднений.

Тот сунул ему скомканную куртку, а потом завозился в темноте: по еле слышным шорохам Эмиль не мог понять, чем он занят. Помощь, видимо, не требовалась. Он стоял, как дурак, с курткой в руках, пока Лалли не ухватил его за плечо: потянул вниз, заставляя сперва сесть, а после и улечься на неровный пол, на который было что-то набросано. (Возможно, лучше не знать, что. По крайней мере, оно не шевелилось, было относительно сухим и не особо вонючим.) Протянул руку к лицу — Эмиль чуть не отдёрнулся, прежде чем понял, что Лалли изображает, что опускает ему веки.

— Спать, что ли?

Бесполезный вопрос. Ладно, если он сделает что-то не то, его обшипят и наставят на путь истинный.

— Спокойной ночи.

Лалли ответил нечто смутно знакомое. Кажется, это «хювя юта» иногда говорила Туури по вечерам. Возможно, оно тоже значило «спокойной ночи».

***

Деревянные мостки посреди болота — Эмиль сидел на старых досках, солнце пригревало спину, и смутное ощущение неправильности, возникшее поначалу, постепенно исчезало. Почему он одет в домашний костюм? Он же не дома? Наверное, он вышел погулять. Сейчас же зима? Наверное, нет, вокруг совсем нет снега и тепло. Что это за болото? А какая разница...

Чуть дальше, на плавучей части мостков, лежал Лалли и, свесив одну руку, болтал пальцами в воде совсем маленького озерца. Эмиль удивился, как ему не жарко в меховой накидке; мелькнула смутная мысль, что он одет как-то _не так_ , и тоже не задержалась надолго.

Но всё ощущение неправильности вернулось с возгласом:

— Эй! Мне что, и во сне от тебя не отдохнуть? — Лалли подскочил на мостках, сел: взъерошился, как разбуженный кот.

А Эмиль осознал, что спит, и это было странно. Ладно ещё Лалли в его сне, но болото-то зачем?

Он что, это вслух сказал?

— Это моё пространство сна, а не твоё, — фыркнул Лалли. — А ты... ты оказался слишком чутким, и тебя затянуло сюда потому, что ты спишь «на одной подушке» с магом — со мной. Выгнать бы тебя — но тогда ты проснёшься, а нужно отдохнуть, день будет долгим.

— То есть, я тебе снюсь? — вяло удивился Эмиль.

— То есть, ты сам себе снишься. В моём пространстве сна. Пф-ф-ф. Разве так сложно понять?

Вообще-то сложно. Очень сложно. Как можно видеть кого-то во сне — не вопрос, но чтобы видеть друг друга во сне одновременно? Ерунда какая-то.

Нет, это просто сон. Обычный сон. Ладно, не совсем обычный — но просто усталость, нервы, адреналин, вот и снится всякая чушь. Наверное, ему подсознательно хотелось иметь возможность говорить с Лалли без того, чтобы дёргать Туури насчёт «переведи». (Но почему на болоте? Что за странные ассоциации? Уж чего, а болот в его жизни не было — и не особо хотелось.)

— Вот ведь дурацкий сон, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Хотя, надо признать, далеко не самый дурацкий на его памяти: пирог, курица и капрал Бергсен вне конкуренции на все времена. — Сидеть в домашних тапочках посреди болота…

— Пф-ф, — Лалли покосился на него неодобрительно и отвернулся.

Мерещился подтекст «ну так и шёл бы отсюда» — это уже мнительность? Да нет, какой подтекст, какая мнительность, если ему всё просто снится. Он подсознательно считает, что Лалли предпочтёт его лишний раз не видеть? Они, вроде, нормально поладили, насколько можно поладить с человеком, который говорит на другом языке и ведёт себя порой, как невоспитанный кот (воспитанные коты колбасу не тырят!)...

Но нет, сидит, зыркает сердито, как будто это Эмиль у него колбасу стащил, причём только что.

— Можно мне приснится что-нибудь другое? — спросил Эмиль в пространство с безнадёжным вздохом. Почему ему не привиделся более дружелюбный вариант Лалли? Это нечестно.

— Нельзя, — сердито фыркнул тот. — Ты что, дурак? Я ведь уже всё объяснил.

Магия, мир снов, который «затягивает», потому что спишь с кем-то на одной подушке (вместо которой, между прочим, бетонная плита) — ага, щас. Этого не может быть, потому что не может быть вообще.

Но Эмиль быть твёрдо уверен, что сам себя обзывать дураком не стал бы, особенно из-за того, что не верит этим невнятным магическим штучкам. И ему никогда раньше не снились сны, в которых он так ясно осознавал, что спит.  
А Лалли выглядел слишком живым и настоящим (врединой). Но ерунда ведь получается... Эмиль спросил почти с отчаянием:

— Если ты — действительно ты, а не мой сон, то как я тебя понимаю?

Лалли перешагнул со своего деревянного «плотика» на мостки перед ним; наклонился, сцепив руки за спиной, с непонятным выражением вглядываясь ему в лицо. Недовольный, раздосадованный, хотя, кажется, уже не настолько возмущённый, как в самом начале, когда только заметил его. Заговорил с неохотой:

— В мире снов нет языков — это реальность мыслей, образов... На самом деле ты сейчас не говоришь на шведском, а я не говорю на финском. Мы как будто, — он вздохнул, наморщил нос, — думаем вместе.

Эмиль пробормотал «Думаю-то я тоже на шведском», но возражать не стал. Бесполезно. За что ему это безобразие... Почему он не мог просто спокойно поспать? В реальности, что ли, мало сложностей?

Но, кажется, он всё-таки допустил мысль, что это может быть _на самом деле_.

Предательская слабость — желание поверить, что он не один, что действительно может с кем-то поговорить. Пускай даже с Лалли, который не рад его видеть. Но не прогоняет ведь. Уселся на мостки перед ним, скрестив ноги, и просто молча смотрит (возможно, как на дурака).

Ладно. Если уж сходить с ума, то до конца.

— Слушай... Если это общий сон, мы ведь оба будем его помнить, когда проснёмся?

— Да.

— Мне будет трудно поверить, что это было на самом деле, — вздохнул Эмиль, и Лалли недоверчиво фыркнул. — Что? Я сегодня впервые услышал про «мир снов» и все эти штуки! В Швеции ничего такого нет!  
Лалли только снова фыркнул, и Эмиль попытался взглядом выразить всё своё осуждение.

Сноходцы-сновидцы-маги — да, болтают, что где-то в других странах они есть. Но разумные люди в это не верят — чушь ведь какая-то. Когда он проснётся — наверняка подумает именно так, а Лалли не сможет подтвердить или опровергнуть, потому что они друг друга не поймут.

Словами. А если...

— Извини, но мне трудно вот так сразу поверить. Давай договоримся о каком-нибудь знаке, чтобы я мог убедиться, что ты тоже помнишь? Что всё правда было?

Лалли смотрел на него не мигая, слегка наклонив голову на бок, и будто не понимал, чего ему вообще надо, но через пару секунд осторожно выговорил:

— Ладно. Чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Чтобы, когда мы проснёмся, ты сделал что-нибудь, что не сделаешь случайно. Например... дёрнешь меня за ухо, — Эмиль, захваченный своей идеей (эксперимент — достаточно _разумный_ вариант) и воодушевлённый тем, что Лалли не отказался, потянулся к нему и легонько дёрнул за мочку уха: — Вот как-то так.

Через полсекунды Лалли ударил по руке, отбрасывая её в сторону, и подался к нему, зашипел под ухом:

— Я тебя за ухо укуш-шу, чтобы думал, куда руки без спросу тянеш-шь...

Действительно укусил, прихватил зубами мочку почти до боли: Эмиль от неожиданности застыл на месте, а потом вскинул руки в универсальном жесте «сдаюсь»:

— Всё, понял, осознал, больше не буду! Но как проснёмся, кусай, я не против — это точно будет... доходчиво.

Лалли спокойно, как ни в чём не бывало, отодвинулся и кивнул:

— Ладно.

Абсурдность происходящего зашкаливала, и Эмиль уже почти перестал ей сопротивляться. Он в чужом сне, и этот сон — болото, он разговаривает с Лалли, они друг друга понимают и договариваются, что Лалли укусит его за ухо — окей, замечательно, пусть. Это хоть немного отвлекает от неприглядной реальности с лабиринтом руин, троллями и отсутствием еды.

Правда, не настолько, чтобы совсем об этом забыть, и поэтому Эмиль сказал:

— Раз я неожиданно тебя понимаю... Можешь ответить на пару вопросов?

— Задавай, — пожал плечами Лалли — и вперился в него тем неподвижным взглядом, что обычно Эмиля очень нервировал. 

Сейчас тоже, так что он судорожно сглотнул, прежде чем спросить:

— Что ты вчера крикнул Туури? Перед тем, как мы ушли.

(Не только во взгляде было дело. Ещё — в самом вопросе.) 

— Чтобы они уезжали, а мы вернёмся другой дорогой.

— Есть другая дорога?

— Для пеших — есть. Куда больше, чем для машины.

— Ты помнишь, что я не настолько ловкий, как ты?

— Помню. Я умею планировать маршруты не только для себя, — Лалли высокомерно-сердито вздёрнул подбородок; Эмиль подумал, что получил бы сейчас когтистой лапой по носу, будь он котом. 

— Эй, я в тебе не сомневаюсь. Скорее в себе…

— Пф-ф.

Хотелось бы думать, что этот невнятный то ли смешок, то ли фырканье значит, что Лалли в нём не сомневается, но Эмиль подозревал, что на самом деле — просто считает глупым. Он и сам себя сейчас если не считал, то чувствовал глупо, причём не был уверен, от чего сильнее: от варианта, что он разговаривает со своим подсознанием так, будто это всё на самом деле, — или от того, что допустил мысль, что это _может быть_ на самом деле.

Лалли отвернулся от него, снова наклонился к воде, трогая её кончиками пальцев, — отрешённо-спокойный, и Эмилю стало капельку обидно, что отрешиться он, кажется, пытается от его присутствия. Хотелось поговорить, раз уж представился шанс... Лалли что, совсем не интересно? Совсем наплевать на него?

( _Ничего ему не интересно. И никого он к себе не подпускает. Даже Туури, которая ему почти как сестра._ )

— Лалли, — осторожно позвал Эмиль. — Мне можно тут пройтись?

Хоть чем-то себя занять, не сидеть без дела, да и меньше будет соблазна навязываться с разговором человеку, к которому он уже влез в сон — это ведь, наверное, примерно то же, что в личное пространство. А за личное пространство кусают за ухо...

— Можно, — отозвался тот после небольшой паузы, но без недовольства. — Здесь безопасно. Но с мостков не сходи, провалишься. 

Замечательное «безопасно», про себя хмыкнул Эмиль. Хотя, может, для финна болото с трясинами и прочей пакостью — самая что ни на есть норма, обычное место. 

…красивое место, на самом деле: светло-зелёный заболоченный лес, пушистые подушки мха, сырой и свежий запах; на мху, в стороне от мостков, красные ягоды — то ли клюква, то ли брусника, Эмиль их не различал, — и кое-где невысокие, по колено, кустики с беловатыми цветами. А вдалеке, просвечивая сквозь деревья и смутную дымку, виднелись скалы.

Эмиль вовсе не собирался сходить с мостков, как раз таки наоборот, прикидывал, сможет ли достать до ягод без этого — засмотрелся, оступился на расшатанной доске, ударился коленом и соскользнул вбок, в сырость. Успел даже немного испугаться, но не провалился глубоко, только намок и испачкался, пока вылезал. Утешало то, что это сон, и проснётся он чистым... с головой, заляпанной засохшими выделениями троллей — услужливо подсказала память, и он не очень вежливо послал её подальше.

Когда он вернулся, Лалли сидел на том же месте, в той же позе, будто не прошло и пары минут.

А сколько, на самом деле, прошло?

— Сколько прошло времени? Как я пойму, что пора просыпаться?

— Ты просто проснёшься, — Лалли пожал плечами, будто говорил о чём-то самоочевидном. Окинул его взглядом и тем же ровным тоном сообщил: — Ты грязный.

— Я знаю. Я упал. Слушай, в этом твоём озерце можно ополоснуться?

— Попробуй. Оно глубокое.

Звучало не особо обнадёживающе, так что для начала Эмиль просто умылся — а потом долго вглядывался в коричневатую воду, пытаясь понять, что в глубине, и с каждой минутой утверждаясь в мысли, что предпочитает не знать. Он так и не решился лезть в озерце, только кое-как отчистил одежду, черпая воду ладонью и стараясь не думать, как глупо это выглядит со стороны. В конце концов, тут только Лалли, который на него не смотрит — которому, кажется, до него вообще нет никакого дела.

И что дальше? Пойти ещё побродить по мосткам? (Ещё куда-нибудь свалиться — нет, спасибо.) Сидеть тут, пока молчание не станет совсем уж неловким — по крайней мере, для него, для Лалли-то вряд ли? Попробовать поспать? Что будет, если уснуть во сне?

«Пусть мне приснится что-нибудь другое», — прошептал Эмиль себе под нос, ничуть не надеясь, что непонятно к кому обращённая просьба сработает. Или, может, самую капельку надеясь, если уж всё равно происходит странная ерунда. Может, сон как-нибудь можно переключить?

Если и можно, то не так. Лалли говорил, что если выгонит его, он проснётся… Но просыпаться Эмиль не хотел.

— Слушай, — позвал он после недолгих размышлений, — пока есть возможность говорить, можешь объяснить побольше про мир снов и про, кхм, магию? Пожалуйста?

Если это всё на самом деле — информация ему пригодится... а спросить потом, утром, не получится. Если это просто сон — он ничего не теряет и, может быть, даже не вспомнит, о какой ерунде «общался».

Лалли смерил его нечитаемым взглядом, заставляя задуматься, на что он сейчас похож: во влажной и не особо чистой одеждой, с как попало лежащими мокрыми волосами, в которых, небось, ещё и застряли всякие веточки, налипла паутина, а то и смола! Лалли наморщил нос — но согласился:

— Ладно. Только без глупых вопросов.

— И откуда мне знать, какие вопросы глупые? — возмутился Эмиль.

Тонкий палец на мгновение прижался к его губам.

— Ш-ш-ш. Это — глупый вопрос.

Когда Эмиль проснулся, вокруг всё ещё было темно (ещё бы, в такой-то норе!); Лалли тут же завозился рядом — совсем рядом: на неровном полу скатился ему под бок, перетянул на себя половину куртки, которой он укрывался, и пристроил голову на плечо.

Ну да, как куртку тырить — так никакой войны за личное пространство.

И какой необычный подробный сон ему снился... Хотя детали стремительно истаивали в памяти, но он всё же мог вспомнить достаточно: запах сырой свежести на болоте, домашние тапочки, недовольный его присутствием Лалли, который рассказывал странные вещи, и Эмиль мог понимать его, будто он говорил на чистом шведском. («В мире снов нет языков…»)

Вот ведь приснится!

Темнота рядом шевельнулась, фыркнула — дыхание вдруг защекотало щеку, — и на мочке уха сомкнулись зубы. На этот раз аккуратно, совсем безболезненно — Лалли чуть потянул и отпустил, отодвинулся, и казалось, что будь он котом — сейчас бы с независимым видом вылизывался.

Стоп, «на этот раз»?

Да, это он тоже помнил.

— Так это правда был не обычный сон?!

В ответ — только тихое шипение и прижатые к губам пальцы. А потом — сунутое под нос печенье. Видимо, завтрак.

В общем-то, Лалли был прав: какой смысл болтать, если тебя не понимают? Эмиль с мрачной иронией подумал, что, кажется, уже начинает скучать по «миру снов», где можно было нормально разговаривать (и Лалли даже разговаривал, а не только огрызался!).

Он дал себе зарок, что если они выберутся — начнёт учить финский.

***

О том, что в финском пятнадцать падежей, Эмиль определённо ничего не хотел знать. И о том, каким непотребным образом меняются основы глаголов при склонении — тоже. Нет уж, хватит с него просто существительных, инфинитивов и этого чудовищного произношения, от которого язык правда завязывается узлом. И хотя Туури хихикала, слыша, что у него получается, а Лалли, когда он первый раз сказал «доброе утро», вытаращился на него, как на говорящую кошку, и, кажется, чуть не покрутил пальцем у виска, Эмиль не собирался отступаться. Раз решил — сделает.

Но то, из-за чего он дал себе этот зарок, не давало покоя. Странный сон, абсурдная концепция «мира снов», то, что он, вроде как, разговаривал там с Лалли — многое можно было списать на разгулявшуюся фантазию и сдающие нервы, и Эмиль бы, пожалуй, предпочёл так и сделать, забыть это всё, как… как сон, ну да. Но не получалось. «После обычного сна человек не будет делать то, о чём вы с ним договорились». Может быть, это тоже было частью сна? Темнота, холод, голод — немудрено, если мысли путаются.

Эмиль сам не знал, что мешало ему решить: так и есть, он просто перепутал сон и явь. Бывает, не очень хорошо, но ничего страшного. Но вместо того, чтобы успокоиться и забыть, он раз за разом вспоминал те обрывки сна, которые не ускользнули из памяти сразу после пробуждения. Кажется, нужно было что-то более весомое, чем бесконечные размышления. Например, проверить.

(Проверять такие вещи? Он точно немного сошёл с ума…)

Но всё-таки однажды, когда Эмиль открыл вернувшемуся с разведки Лалли дверь, и было ещё достаточно рано, чтобы лечь обратно и доспать пару-тройку часов, он попросил, старательно выуживая из памяти финские слова:

— Спать. Говорить.

К сожалению, на большее его словарного запаса не хватало, и он вовсе не был уверен, что Лалли поймёт. Но не просить же Туури перевести... Слишком странно и глупо, что она подумает? (Да и не будить же её из-за этого!)

Лалли посмотрел на его пальцы на своём запястье так, что Эмиль тут же убрал руку, а потом — ему в лицо, этим ужасным пристально-немигающе-кошачим взглядом, за которым могло последовать что угодно, хотя чаще всего — Лалли просто терял интерес и ретировался.

Или, может, он смотрел так, будто хотел спросить, в своём ли Эмиль уме. (Эмиль, честное слово, сам хотел бы знать.) Но не спросил, только чуть качнул головой и тихо ответил:

— Хорошо.

Он тоже аккуратно выговаривал слова, но следующие два Эмиль всё равно не понял. По крайней мере, закончился ответ вполне ясным «спать», а для доходчивости Лалли ещё подпихнул его в сторону койки.

Ну хоть не предложил под неё залезть, с него бы сталось, раз ему самому больше нравится спать там.

Будет смешно, если он просто не сумеет заснуть, нервно подумал Эмиль перед тем, как провалиться в сон — так быстро, будто грёзы мага «затягивали» в самом прямом смысле слова.

Болото с мостками Эмиль узнал сразу; вспомнил, что спит, что собирался устроить эксперимент, чтобы разобраться наконец со всякими абсурдными идеями. Вот и устроил. Приехали.

— О чём ты хотел поговорить? — Лалли сидел, скрестив ноги, на мостках, и выглядел, кажется, хоть немного заинтересованным.

Можно порадоваться — вот только Эмиль сам не знал, о чём. Не мог же он сказать «хотел убедиться, что всё это ерунда и ничего не произойдёт, если мы снова будем спать рядом»? Только выставит себя дураком, да и Лалли это наверняка не понравится, а ругаться с ним не хотелось.

Какое-нибудь «Да так, хотел спросить, как у тебя дела» тоже вряд ли подойдёт, Лалли не похож на человека, которого устраивает идея «просто поболтать».

— Я хотел узнать, эм… — Эмиль замялся — и выпалил первое, что пришло в голову: — Что ты сделал с собакой-монстром?

Не так уж случайно пришло, если честно. Вчерашний эпизод тоже не хотел забываться, тоже не давал покоя.

— С чего ты взял, что я должен объяснять тебе свои действия? — Лалли поджал губы, ощетинился с непонятной агрессией, и Эмиль в очередной раз испытал желание постучаться обо что-нибудь лбом. Или его постучать. Что не так-то?  
Его слова что, прозвучали так, будто он чего-то требует? Серьёзно? И это он специально пытался придумать что-нибудь, что не рассердит и не заденет Лалли! Что за невезение.

Но тот всё-таки согласился поговорить с ним, пустил его в свой сон, так что он не собирался так просто отступаться. Ответил, надеясь, что получится успокаивающе:

— Эй, ты не должен. Я просто ничего не понял и мне интересно. Это выглядело... — «жутковато, мерзко», — странно. Ты же не... не ел его? — это первое, что пришло тогда в голову, и зачем-то вспомнилось сейчас — зря он это сказал, так что попытался тут же перевести всё в шутку: — Миккель готовит гадость, но не настолько же всё плохо!

Шутка получилась так себе... Но, кажется, сработала: Лалли то ли фыркнул, то ли хихикнул и мотнул головой:

— Конечно, нет. Вас что, ничему не учат в вашей Швеции? Мясо монстров и троллей съедобно только для других монстров и троллей. Я помог её душе уйти.

— Это что-то из твоей, эм, _магии_?

— Да. Ритуал.

Лалли добавил ещё одно слово, непонятное — будто бы на финском, хотя сейчас не должно было быть никакого финского. Эмиль не стал переспрашивать. А «Ну и пакость эти ваши ритуалы в этой вашей Финляндии!» определённо подумал — но не сказал.

Ритуалы под стать монстрам, можно сказать. Жуткая была тварь.

…и несчастная.

Даже на секунду представить, что твоё тело — такая вот жуть, а ты ещё что-то понимаешь, — пробирает дрожь. Но он ведь не жалеет монстра, правда? Это было бы просто глупо, эта тварь пыталась его сожрать, в конце концов, и она убила кошку!

_Было ли ей больно?_

Тяжёлые, муторные мысли. Зачем он вообще про это вспомнил?

— Эта собака хотела умереть, — пробормотал Эмиль, будто пытаясь убедить в чём-то самого себя. — Она пришла, чтобы её убили.

— Да, — отозвался Лалли, хотя это был не вопрос. Продолжил тихо, напевно: — Ты отпустил её. Я помог ей уйти. Теперь отпусти до конца, — протянул руку, коротко коснувшись его волос и на мгновение задержав движение у виска — Эмиль застыл от неожиданного прикосновения, а Лалли убрал руку и, вздохнув, прикрыл глаза.

Кажется, разговор ему надоел.

Кажется, это была моральная поддержка.

Чудн **о** е место этот мир снов...

Проснувшись, Эмиль некоторое время лежал с закрытыми глазами, не обращая внимания на шорохи в кубрике и восстанавливая в памяти _странный сон_. Болото, Лалли, разговор, собака, и он всё-таки объяснил, что хотел проверить, и Лалли даже не рассердился, только фыркнул чуть снисходительно — а Эмиля, как ни странно, эта снисходительность не задела.

Чудн **о** е место этот мир снов.

А когда Эмиль открыл глаза, первое, что увидел — удивлённую мордашку Туури. Пока он, полусонный, соображал, что ей сказать и как объяснить (и надо ли вообще), почему он спит на одной койке с её кузеном, из-под одеяла выкопался Лалли, зевнул и что-то тихо проговорил по-фински. И ни одного понятного слова!

— Что он сказал? — настороженно поинтересовался Эмиль у Туури, которая стала выглядеть чуть менее удивлённой.

— Какой-то магический эксперимент. Слушай, если он тебе мешает, — теперь уже она забеспокоилась, — я ему скажу, чтобы он больше тебе не надоедал. Он вечно всё делает по-своему и никого не спрашивает, так что...

— Всё нормально, — торопливо вскинул руки Эмиль. — Я... — «я сам его попросил», — я крепко сплю, мне трудно помешать. Ничего страшного.

— А, окей, но ты говори, если что, я переведу!

Туури спрыгнула с койки и устремилась наружу; Лалли проводил её взглядом, потом задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— Что? — нужное финское местоимение Эмиль вспомнил и надеялся, что оно прозвучало достаточно вопросительно, поскольку как-то ещё соорудить вопрос не мог.

Лалли посмотрел на него ещё пару секунд — и укусил за ухо.

***

«Ты стоишь босиком в снегу, тебе не холодно?», — собирался сказать Эмиль (или скорее «снег, холодно» и потыкать пальцем в ноги, потому что на этом подходящие финские слова в его лексиконе закончились). Ладно, дорога заметена, транспорт чуть не увяз, все вылезли смотреть и разбираться, что делать дальше, — но серьёзно, в одних носках? Нельзя же так! Но Туури успела раньше, она что-то экспрессивно тараторила Лалли на финском, так что Эмиль почти ничего не понимал. Но, кажется, она говорила не про то, что он такими темпами простудится — или, может, финские маги холодоустойчивые? Кажется, она его ругала — из-за того, что ей сказала Сигрюн? Что они заехали в тупик и придётся возвращаться? «Ты должен быть хорошим» — единственное, что он разобрал.

А Лалли отшатнулся от кузины, вскинул руки, зажимая уши, и зажмурился — столь очевидная попытка спрятаться, что Эмиль даже раздумывать не стал, прежде чем накинуть на него куртку. ( _Спрятать. От всех._ ) Не обнял, но чуть прижал руки, обозначая своё присутствие — готовый отдёрнуться при любом признаке возмущения, — и пока Туури извинялась перед Сигрюн, объясняя, что плана нет и это была ошибка ( _ошибка Лалли_ ), заговорил вполголоса, кое-как подбирая слова: «Всё хорошо. Ты хороший. Нет ошибка. Всё хорошо...»

Сначала успокоить. А потом уже разбираться, что и куда.

Честно говоря, Эмиль не понял, был ли от его действий толк, слышал ли его вообще Лалли — наверное, нет, раз затыкал уши. А тот стряхнул его куртку, заявил, что найдёт другую дорогу — и удрал, оставив довольную этим Сигрюн и встревоженную Туури.

Эмиль был скорее на стороне Туури: если разведчик не спал ночь, то отправлять его работать ещё и днём — так себе идея. Но его мнения никто не спрашивал.

Что ж, по крайней мере, Лалли обулся. А на то, чтобы сказать ему, что надевать обувь на мокрые носки — плохой план, у Эмиля опять не хватило словарного запаса.

Цепочки следов и стрелки на снегу — Туури следовала размеченному маршруту, а Эмиль, иногда заглядывая в кабину, гадал, куда Лалли ведёт их, долго ли ещё ехать и не ждёт ли впереди новый тупик. С такой погодой всё может быть, и никто тут не виноват — никто не может управлять погодой. Только подстраиваться под неё. Уж это Эмиль за два «летних» сезона с чистильщиками выучил на отлично. Раскисшие от сентябрьских дождей дороги для транспорта ничем не лучше снега. Даже, наверное, хуже. Из сугроба хоть выкопаться можно.

И Лалли, когда встретил их на площади, окружённой старыми заграждениями из всего подряд, выглядел так, будто именно что выкапывался из сугроба: бледный, еле стоящий на ногах, и что у него под носом, следы крови? Он никогда ещё не выглядел после разведки настолько плохо. Отключился, ещё когда Миккель вёл его в кубрик, и не пришёл в себя, даже когда его переодевали и укладывали.

Эмиль не очень понимал, что с ним: ранен он не был. Вымотался и переохладился? Туури ответила что-то не слишком внятное насчёт того, что Лалли просто нужно отдохнуть, и оставалось только поверить ей.

***

_Болото привычно пахнет водой, мхом и багульником. Лалли медленно вдыхает и выдыхает: сил, кажется, нет даже на то, чтобы шевельнуться. Он ошибся дважды; второй раз — не рассчитал силы, ещё немного, и не сумел бы вернуться, подвёл бы всех. Наяву он отгонял эту мысль, но во сне от неё некуда деться._

_...тяжёлая тёплая куртка укрывает голову. Поверх — обнимающие руки._

_«Всё хорошо. Ты хороший»._

_Лалли прокручивает короткую сценку в голове раз за разом, находя в ней какое-то успокоение._

_Тепло, темно. Обнимающие руки._

_«Всё хорошо. Ты хороший. Всё хорошо»._

_Он пока не видит скользящие за границей сна чёрные тени._

***

«Ничего не хочу об этом знать», — пробормотал Эмиль себе под нос, растирая лицо снегом. Минувшая ночь вся целиком казалась дурным сном; то, что заставило команду сорваться с места и ехать через город в темноте, осталось позади, — и он не понимал, что это было. Но не мог сказать, что не было ничего.

Слишком странно. И такие странности были куда как хуже «мира снов».

Он помнил, как кричал Лалли — то ли от боли, то ли от страха, не приходя в себя, цепляясь за воздух сведёнными судорогой пальцами, — как выла Киса, как упала Сигрюн, хотя никто и ничто не прикасалось к ней. Сумасшествие какое-то.  
Это — тоже _магия_?..

И что бы это ни было, не стало ли Лалли от этого хуже? Туури считала, что нет, он поспит ещё немного — и проснётся, но теперь Эмиль никак не мог избавиться от тревоги. И вместе с тем — от чувства собственной беспомощности. Он ничего не мог сделать ночью и ничего не может сделать сейчас. Лалли без сознания уже третий день, Миккель по чуть-чуть поит его водой — и тоже больше ничего не может сделать. А ещё врач!

После того, как все проспали до полудня, Сигрюн уже не стала устраивать вылазку, тем более что стоянка была посреди леса. Толком нечем заняться — так что к вечеру Эмиль уже готов был делать глупости.

— Слушай, я понимаю, ты волнуешься, но это как-то перебор, — Туури, глядя, как он перетаскивает свои подушку и одеяло на матрас на полу, сочувственно тронула его за рукав.

— Он же, ну, разведчик, может, он почувствует, что рядом кто-то есть, что его ждут, — это звучало той ещё чушью, но сказать «я хочу попробовать попасть в мир снов» Эмиль не согласился бы ни за какие коврижки. Да он сам себе до конца не верил, что всерьёз думает насчёт этого! Но не делать ничего было выше его сил, а идей получше не имелось. — А Рейнир пусть на койке поспит для разнообразия.

«Мир снов».

Он правда в это верит, да? Правда собрался попробовать попасть к Лалли в его мистическое болото, чтобы спросить его самого, что с ним и не нужна ли помощь?..

***

Толку-то. То ли без желания и деятельного участия Лалли «мир снов» не работал, то ли Эмиль лежал недостаточно близко, то ли он всё-таки двинулся крышей, если считал, что можно попасть в чужой сон, — всю ночь проспал, как убитый, и даже обычные сны ему не снились.

Эмиль терпеть не мог чувствовать себя дураком, так что с утра старательно делал вид, что ничего не случилось; сочувственные взгляды Туури ни капли не помогали, так что он не решился остаться сидеть с Лалли. На ещё одно «Ты слишком беспокоишься» его терпения сейчас точно не хватило бы.

Он заглянет позже. После завтрака. Может быть, предложит Миккелю помочь с тем, чтобы дать Лалли воды…

Когда хмурый Лалли вылез из машины, от нахлынувшего облегчения у Эмиля вылетели из головы все выученные финские слова — он забыл, что хотел сказать, и не сказал ничего, а тот, постояв пару секунд над котлом Миккеля, отошёл в сторону, и бежать за ним было как-то глупо. Как минимум потому, что, проснувшись, люди нередко удаляются в лес в поисках уединения. И хорош он будет, если помешает.  
Он пошёл к Лалли чуть позже, убедившись, что тот просто стоит в стороне — завтрак как раз поспел, но тот не возвращался, а насколько можно быть голодным, проспав несколько дней, за которые в тебя еле сумели влить немного воды и бульона... Бр-р-р.

— Еда, — сообщил Эмиль по-фински, но потом словарный запас опять улетучился, а не сказать, как он рад, что Лалли наконец очнулся, было выше его сил — длинная тирада получилась на шведском, он только с трудом прилепил в конце невнятное финское «Не спишь. Хорошо» и сунул Лалли миску.

Тот оттолкнул протянутую руку: похлёбка расплескалась на землю, несколько горячих капель попало на одежду и на кожу — Эмиль зашипел и вздрогнул.

— Эй, за что?! — он не задумывался, что Лалли его не поймёт, в возгласе просто смешались недоумение и обида, особенно острые на фоне недавней радости.

Лалли дёрнулся, будто собираясь развернуться и уйти, но остался на месте, напряжённый и взъерошенный — то ли вцепится сейчас, то ли всё-таки удерёт.

— Что я тебе сделал? — с горечью спросил Эмиль — в пространство, по-шведски, ничуть не рассчитывая на ответ. Утвердил миску на пеньке рядом, повторил на финском: — Еда. Есть, — и отвернулся, собираясь сам уйти. Сил разбираться, еле умея связать пару слов, что Лалли не устраивает, он в себе не чувствовал. Сейчас лучше уйти, чтобы не сделать хуже. Он потом придумает, что с этим делать.

...только не ожидал, что Лалли схватит его за рукав, не давая уйти. Настойчиво потянет, так что ему придётся развернуться обратно, и тихо, но отчётливо скажет:

— Извини. Я... — он торопливо произнёс ещё несколько слов, из которых Эмиль понял только «плохо», и повторил: — Извини.

И ещё несколько слов, которые складывались то ли в «Хорошо, что я проснулся», то ли… в «Лучше бы я не просыпался»?

— Это ещё что за... — «дурь» Эмиль не договорил, хоть Лалли всё равно бы его не понял. Что вообще за «лучше бы не просыпался»?! Может, он всё-таки понял неправильно? Там была частица «не» — в этом он почти не сомневался. И что-то насчёт сна. С остальным он вполне мог напутать. Но что звучало вполне ясно — извинение. — Ладно, замяли, только больше так не делай, — он улыбнулся, надеясь, что этого хватит, потому что подходящих финских слов в его словаре не было. Разве что... — Всё хорошо, — он, кажется, сумел произнести это достаточно внятно — Лалли немного расслабился. — Ещё раз нет. Плохо.

Судя по круглым глазам — тут с пониманием было глухо. Увы, потому что ничего лучше и понятнее Эмиль придумать сейчас не мог. Вместо того он осторожно предложил:

— Вечер. Мир снов. Говорить?

Он почти не сомневался, что без языкового барьера со всем разберётся. Только вот согласится ли Лалли, который непонятно чего хочет и непонятно на что злится?

Тот молча кивнул и наконец отпустил его рукав, так что Эмиль, напомнив: «Сейчас еда», — указал ему на полную миску, а сам, подобрав опрокинутую, собрался обратно к Миккелю, за новой порцией (если там ещё осталось!). Но не успел сделать и шага, как его рукав снова был захвачен. Лалли мотнул головой:

— Нет, ты ешь. Я сам… — «что-то», Эмиль не разобрал слово. Но Лалли отобрал у него пустую миску и решительно двинулся к лагерю, так что, видимо, это было нечто вроде «возьму» или «схожу».

Эмиль не совсем понял, собирается ли он вернуться — но, пожав плечами, присел на бревно и взялся за ложку. Остывшей эта бурда была ещё хуже, чем в принципе, так что не стоило доводить до крайностей.

Лалли вернулся. Сел рядом, аккуратно выдержав дистанцию, чтобы не задевать его локтем, и монотонно заработал ложкой.

Улыбка будто сама собой наползала на губы. А вот желать приятного аппетита Эмиль не стал — с учётом содержимого тарелок это звучало бы издевательством.

Сигрюн погнала их в дорогу сразу же — ночевать на том же месте ещё раз отказалась наотрез.

К вечеру Лалли опять был на взводе, шатался по окрестностям стоянки и пропустил ужин, а остывшая похлёбка-из-не-пойми-чего вряд ли могла улучшить настроение. И напоминать про договорённость насчёт мира снов Эмиль не стал — но Лалли пришёл сам: когда уже все спали или хотя бы пытались, вынырнул из темноты, где воевал с остывшим ужином, и залез к нему на койку, перетянул на себя край одеяла.

Очень вовремя, учитывая, что Эмиль как раз успел погрузиться в сомнения насчёт того, всё ли у него в порядке с головой, что он всерьёз собирается в какой-то «мир снов».

Что ж, поздно сомневаться, когда снова стоишь на мостках посреди мистического болота, ясно осознаёшь, что спишь — и что всё это уже было.

А Лалли, вскочив на ноги на своём плотике, скрестил руки на груди, спросил хмуро:

— Что ты хотел сказать? 

Эмиль много что хотел сказать, но скверное настроение Лалли было столь очевидно, что в первую очередь поинтересовался:

— Что случилось? Ты сам не свой с тех пор, как очнулся.

(На самом деле знает ли он Лалли достаточно, чтобы судить, когда он «сам не свой», а когда нет?)

Тот посмотрел на него, как на идиота, качнулся с пятки на носок:

— Я нашёл вам хорошее безопасное место, а вы уехали оттуда.

«Только из-за этого?» — про себя удивился Эмиль. Нет, конечно, обидно, когда стараешься, а работа идёт псу под хвост — но не настолько ведь.

— Мы не могли остаться — разве Туури тебе не рассказала? 

Должна же она была рассказать — единственная, кто в реальности может нормально что-то объяснить Лалли! И они точно говорили: Эмиль видел. Хотя не уловил, как прошёл разговор, они как-то очень быстро сорвались с места: Сигрюн явно надоело ждать, пока разведчик очнётся и сможет проложить дорогу...

— Она сказала.

— Ну вот, — он развёл руками. — Просто так вышло, никто не виноват. У нас вечно что-то случается.

— Это было хорошее место.

— Место, может, и правда хорошее, туда только один мелкий тролль приполз... Но что-то случилось. Я… не понял, что это было, но…

— Там было безопасно, — упрямо мотнул головой Лалли — будто вообще его не слушал.

И Эмиль не выдержал — та ночь оставила незабываемые впечатления.

— Может, и было, только потом перестало! Я не знаю, что это и откуда взялось, я не разбираюсь в этой вашей… маговской хрени, но это было очень-очень-очень жутко! — он сам не заметил, как повысил голос. — Киса сходила с ума, будто перед троллем, Сигрюн и Миккель отрубились, тебе было совсем паршиво, а Рейнир то ли видел, то ли чувствовал что-то, он потребовал, что Туури уехала оттуда, и я не знаю, что с нами было бы, если бы она не уехала! 

— Рейнир? Ты думаешь, Рейнир лучш-ше знает, что делать? — Лалли практически шипел.

— Ничего я не думаю, но...

— Я ничего не хочу про него слышать!

Толкнул его в грудь, сильно, резко — так, что Эмиль, оступившись на краю, спиной вперёд плюхнулся в мокрень рядом с мостками.

Тонуть там было негде, он только немного глотнул мутной воды; откашлялся и возмутился, выбираясь на неровные доски:

— И что это было?

— Ничего.

— Серьёзно?

Лалли молча мотнул головой, отворачиваясь.

— Хватит вести себя как… как ребёнок!! — Эмиль пожалел, что повысил голос, чуть ли не раньше, чем закончил фразу — но в то же время пришла мысль, что кое в чём Лалли действительно как ребёнок (когда не как кот).

...зажав уши ладонями, плюхнулся на мостки и зажмурился. Замер, опустив голову и чуть покачиваясь.

Серьёзно?

Эмиль в некотором ступоре уставился на блёкло-русую макушку: ну вот, теперь он сам спровоцировал эту реакцию — и дальше что делать? Он не хотел обидеть, и ссориться не хотел, но... Лалли бы лучше тоже хоть немного думать, что он говорит и что делает. Особенно — Эмиль мрачно вздохнул, чувствуя, как мокрые холодные волосы липнут к шее, — особенно что делает.  
Он уселся, скрестив ноги, на мостки напротив Лалли — и ничего не пытался предпринять. Хотелось успокоить — но он же сам и был источником стресса. И за «тянешь руки куда попало» тоже уже получал.  
Дурацкая тупиковая ситуация.

Сложность была ещё в том, что он не хотел извиняться — это его столкнули в воду, в конце концов! Почти без повода.

И он, вроде как, злился — а вроде и нет. Как вообще так вышло, что они начали переругиваться? Он ничего такого не планировал. Поговорить бы нормально, без всей этой ерунды.

Делать было нечего, и он разглядывал сжавшегося в комок Лалли, отмечая, что тот выглядит осунувшимся. В смысле, он и так тощий, но сейчас — совсем уж болезненно заострились скулы и залегли под глазами тени; в реальности он не заметил этого — недостаточно внимательно смотрел? 

— Лалли, — осторожно позвал он на пробу, но, кажется, тот его правда не слышал. 

Дотронуться, чтобы привлечь внимание, Эмиль решился только через несколько минут: легонько коснулся тыльной стороны ладони, намекая убрать её. 

Лалли, не отнимая ладоней от ушей, осторожно приоткрыл один глаз, потом — второй. Пристально и недоверчиво уставился на него: Эмиль чуть пожал плечами и улыбнулся, надеясь, что спокойная реакция поможет.

Лалли медленно, как будто с опасением протянул руку — убрал с его волос веточку мха. Не отводя взгляда, чуть приподнял уголки губ. 

— Извини, что накричал. Давай попробуем без ругани? — вздохнул Эмиль. — Я ведь только хотел сказать, как рад, что ты наконец проснулся. Я уже даже в сон к тебе пытался попасть — не знал, что ещё делать…

Признаться в этом Лалли он, пожалуй, всё-таки мог.

— Ты пытался? — спросил тот с неясной интонацией.

— Ага. Туури, кажется, решила, что я совсем спятил от беспокойства, когда решил поменяться местами с Рейниром и перелечь к тебе на пол. Только всё равно не вышло ничего. О, слушай, — спохватился, осенённый внезапной мыслью, — а Рейнир не оказывался в твоём сне? Ну, ты же вроде как спал рядом с ним.

— Вот только его мне тут не хватало! — Лалли снова ощетинился, зашипел в ответ на безобидный вопрос, и Эмиль успокаивающе вскинул руку:

— Ладно, ладно, я понял. Рейнира тут не было — и не надо.

Лалли сердито фыркнул, пробормотал что-то невнятное вроде «Да если бы не было», — Эмиль не стал докапываться. Сменить бы тему — но ему ничего не приходило в голову, кроме глупостей вроде того, чтобы спросить: вот эта ягода на соседней кочке всё-таки клюква или брусника?

Несколько минут прошло в молчании. Или, может, не несколько — Эмилю казалось, что время тут ведёт себя как-то странно, ускользает от внимания, так что не получается понять — а сколько?  
Он уже почти решился спросить про ягоды, потому что молчание начало действовать на нервы, когда Лалли тихо попросил:

— Эмиль… извини? 

Эмиль вздохнул, осознавая, что и так уже простил, ещё до извинений. На Лалли сложно было по-настоящему злиться.

— Ага. Только больше так не делай, окей? И, слушай, — мысль, о чём стоит спросить, как обычно, пришла в голову не тогда, когда он пытался что-то придумать, а после. — Можешь никому не говорить про меня и мир снов?

(Хотя кому Лалли расскажет-то... только Туури. Но она же для всех переведёт и перескажет!)

— Почему?

Глупо было надеяться, что он согласится без вопросов, да?

Эмиль собрался с духом и ответил честно:

— Не хочу выглядеть идиотом. Я же говорил, что магии на самом деле нет, а теперь вот... поверил.

Слишком легко и просто поверил — будто Лалли околдовал его. _Будто сам этого хотел, что бы там ни говорил._

— Хорошо, что я не понимал, что ты говорил, — задумчиво отозвался Лалли. — Иначе я бы кинул в тебя миской.

И не поймёшь, шутит он так — или серьёзно. Эмиль решил не переспрашивать и считать, что шутит.

***

Лалли — под боком, уткнувшийся носом в стенку. Эмиль вздохнул, вспоминая сон: они поговорили и, вроде как, помирились, Лалли даже извинился за то, что столкнул его в болото. На самом деле?.. В тесном, полутёмном, пропахшем потом и несвежими вещами кубрике, насквозь _реальном_ , было очень трудно верить в мир снов. Каждый раз заново трудно.

Лалли шевельнулся; зевнул, потягиваясь, и чуть не спихнул его с койки — хорошо, что для того, чтобы сильно подвинуть Эмиля, ему не хватало массы.

— Доброе утро.

Лалли буркнул что-то невнятное, что явно не было «добрым утром», но, возможно, было «ага», повернулся, приподнимаясь и нависая над ним.

— Что, время кусаться? — со смешком спросил Эмиль.

Как там говорят: один раз случайность, два — совпадение, три — закономерность?


End file.
